


Of Monsters and Huntresses

by IdeaHunter



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Display of teamwork, Fights, Other, but is pretty cool, idk how to tag this one, just as Ruby, weiss is a lovable nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeaHunter/pseuds/IdeaHunter
Summary: One night Ruby lets Weiss play her favourite videogame.Weiss loves it.Weiss wants to help her schoolmates training.You can see where this is going(Commissions are open)
Kudos: 10





	1. Rwby: Frog's Face, Demon's Heart

«So let me get this straight: you stayed up until three in the morning to play Ruby's favorite video game?» The extremely annoyed expression on Weiss's face, along with her dark circles, was all the answer Yang needed. Blake gave an amused chuckle: «I didn't think you were the type to be passionate about a video game» «It's more than just a video game!» Weiss' voice took an octave probably unknown to mankind before that moment: «It is a beautiful representation of a series of ecosystems masterfully represented in each component, a living environment in its fiction capable of captivating anyone who knows about biology!» Ruby and Yang had to struggle a lot to hold back the urge to burst out laughing in the face of their partner; even the stoic Blake put a hand in front of her mouth to hide her reaction. Ruby put a hand on her partner's shoulder: «Weiss, I'm glad you like Monster Hunter, but please don't lose sleep over it. You know, we need you at your best» The girl snorted, crossing her arms proudly: «I know well! I can take care of myself!» Blake assumed a smug expression: «What you have under your eyes seems to say otherwise»

That was a funny morning for team RWBY

«Weiss, I'm starting to worry.» The team was in combat gear in the training room: apparently their teammate had managed to get use of the classroom during a free hour, and had dragged them all inside explaining that "they needed to improve their teamwork". At that moment Weiss was pacing the fighting zone, apparently measuring it, while the others watched her perplexed. Yang scratched her head: «Look, I guess I can believe the training thing...but what are you going to do?» The girl in white came up with a smile that made all her teammates very uncomfortable (not because she was disturbing or something like it, but because she was unnaturally excited): «Well, I thought ... since the Vytal Festival ended, I spent a lot of time training to improve my Semblance...and now I want to see what level I am at!» Blake looked at her concerned: «Weiss, do you want us to fight your summons?» The other nodded beaming and dragged the others on the stage, then moved away taking Myrtenaster in hand; while Weiss planted the weapon on the ground created the glyph before her, Ruby reasoned to herself: her partner was unnaturally cheerful, and everyone at Beacon knew perfectly well that her summons were already very good, close to her sister...so why all that song and dance? Unless…

Oh.

Blake was alarmed. Yang could not believe her eyes. Ruby had confirmation of her theory, and was enthusiast. Weiss looked like a child on Christmas morning. Among them, emerged from the glyph as if it had dug, there was a huge semitransparent creature with the features of a toad. The mouth had two huge tusks curved upwards, the heavy and massive body was covered in scales, the stocky tail had massive scales similar to thorns or studs. Two small eyes stared at the girls in front of it, and the head jerked as if to analyze them; Weiss looked like a firecracker, stealing the role from Yang: «Yes! It's fantastic! It came better than I could imagine!» Yang swallowed hard: «Weiss...what the hell...» Ruby had a smile that went from one side of the face to the other: «Did you summon a monster from the video game ?!» Her teammate seemed offended: «Ruby, this monster has a name. It's called Tetsucabra» «I know what it's called, but did you just summoned it ?!» Weiss smirked: «Ruby, I can summon every enemy I defeat. EVERY enemy» Blake approached to look at the creature better: «Really impressive ... but can you control it?» Weiss swelled her chest. «Your lack of faith shocks me, Belladonna. How can you even imply that I can't-»

She did not have time to finish the sentence that the monster launched a deafening roar to the sky, followed by a blow of fangs that sent its summoner straight on her leader. Blake jumped back to prepare for battle, but she already got the monster's attention and it jumped on her in an obvious attempt to crush her under his bulk; the girl managed to avoid thanks to her Semblance, and drew her weapon ready to fight. The whole team went into combat position, while the monster was looking for its next target; its eyes eventually locked on Ruby, and a low growl of both declared the start of the fight

The beast lunged at the girl with its jaws wide open, but she was quicker to activate her semblance and escape it; in this moment of distraction Yang jumped into its head and started shooting with as much force as possible, while Weiss created ice thorns from his weapon and threw them at the beast. Blake and Ruby, meanwhile, fired aiming at the face and fangs of the monster who, for his part, was shaking like a madman trying to get the girl off him; suddenly the beast turned to Ruby and leapt into the air trying to end up on her head. The girl managed to take off, but the shocks from the impact made Yang fall from the back of the monster and interrupted the actions of Blake and Weiss, who had only a fraction of a second to get safe (one dodging with her clones, the other protecting herself with a wall of ice) before two huge chunks of earth were thrown towards them. Ruby sprang towards its face and dealt a heavy blow to a fang, which made the beast falter forcing it to back away; but when the huntress believed she had taken the upper hand over the monster, this hurled an even louder roar than the previous one, so much that the classroom windows began to tremble and the girls instinctively covered their ears. Those moments of distraction were more than enough for the monster to deal a low but strong headbutt to Ruby, throwing her on the ground, then turn to Blake and throw her a boulder, taking it with the huge fangs from a glyph that appeared in front of it. Yang protected her partner by destroying the boulder, but her attention was elsewhere: «Weiss, what are you doing helping him?» «It wasn't me!» Yang snorted in annoyance and then left to charge the monster; but this time it got smart and raised a wall with its fangs that took the girl full on the face, making her fall with a thud. Blake jumped over the boulder taking advantage of a moment of calm on the part of the beast, then ended up on its back and started shooting it on the back of the head; this, similarly to how it had done with Yang, began to wiggle vigorously trying to take the faunus off him, while the rest of the team attacked at a safe distance to help their partner.It was an Ember Celica' shot that made the monster lose its balance and threw it on his back, wiggling its legs in a desperate attempt to get up; the girls were on it in less than a second, hitting as hard as they could before it managed get up. Eventually the beast returned to its feet, watching the girls in front of it with wild anger before taking a boulder between its tusks and approaching the huntresses threateningly; these began to go around it so as not to give him a clear target, when Ruby noticed the monster's tail...and an important detail came to her mind. «Girls!» The moment of distraction to draw the attention of her teammates almost costed her a boulder in her head, if it were not for Yang who, by throwing a terrifying punch in the monster's jaw, managed to make him crumble the boulder and also broke its fang , making it step back for several meters. The panting huntresses gathered: «Listen up» the whole team turned to its leader «When this beast lifts the rocks off the ground its tail swells; at that moment that becomes its weakest point!» Blake nodded, reconfiguring Gambol Shroud: «Got it» Yang loaded Ember Celica with a grin: «I will take down that damned tusk» Weiss prepared the glyphs behind her: «I'll limit its movements» Ruby put a new mag in Crescent Rose: «And I'll get it to go after me. Let's do it, team!»

The monster recovered from the blow and started charging again with a direct jump towards the girls: they scattered and positioned themselves, while Ruby went around it, hitting it with the scythe and disappearing before receiving a claw or a headbutt. The toad, in response, got up on the right side of his body and then fell heavily on the left trying to crush the red glimmer that did nothing but give it annoyances; but this left him exposed to Weiss, who took advantage of it to freeze the monster's legs long enough for Yang to take aim, shoot herself forward and hit the remaining tusk with all the strength available in her arm, shattering it and tearing a bass and angry growl off the monster. This freed itself from the ice and prepared to take boulders from the ground, determined to throw them at the head of the hateful huntresses...but in doing this it swelled his tail; and Blake, who was just waiting for this moment, sprinted with all the strength of her legs towards the soft flesh that screamed "hit me" and began to dance with her swords on the tail until it shrank again showing the squat scales. The monster was panting at the limit of its strength and attempted one last desperate attack, jumping high and letting himself fall on whoever was in front of it, but Ruby sprang into a red whirlwheel spinning his scythe like a whirlgig, cutting the beast in the stomach. This fell writhing, made only two spasms and then collapsed on the ground disintegrating

The girls had a great deal of trouble explaining the situation, and the state of the classroom, to Professor Goodwitch. In the end they got away with the task of rearranging the class and a verbal warning, but they all agreed to move the next workout to an open space. Because none of them had questioned the idea of repeating this "training". And who knows, it could have become their super-secret-special workout!

Nobody even questioned the idea of not letting Ruby name their future tradition


	2. JNPR: The Moving Mountain

Jaune sat at the cafeteria table next to his teammates looking at the RWBY team in front of them: «What did you do the other day in Goodwitch's classroom? We heard a terrible racket.» It was lunchtime at the academy and, as usual, the two teams met at the same table to discuss lessons, events, this and that; the question asked by Jaune, however, generated an unusually evasive and embarrassed reaction in the other team: «You know, we were training...and we got carried away» The leader laughed to try to seem convincing, but the end result is that she was even more suspicious. Ren arched an eyelid: «For some reason, I don't believe you» Weiss let out a deep, disconsolate sigh: «They're gonna found it out eventually» and told them abount the video game, the summon and the battle, with Ruby who was sinking embarrassed, Jaune who listened interested and Pyrrha and Blake who chuckled. Team JNPR's leader looked at the girl: «It must have been fun!» Weiss rubbed her aching back: «It really wasn't. I still have to improve the control over my summonings.» Pyrrha looked at her: «Why don't you let us try then?» Everyone looked at her, some more and some less convinced. Weiss in particular looked at her as if she had said the biggest nonsense in the world: «Sorry Pyrrha, I love you, but please, explain to me what is unclear about the concept "I can't control my summonings, they are hyperaggressive and they can hurt you badly"» the prodigy shook her hands as if to apologize: «No no, it's all clear. But I think you need to practice...and since things could go wrong, I'd like us to be there, just in case» Everyone had the impression that this was just an excuse, but they didn't cared much about it; everyone except Jaune obviously, who welcomed the proposal with enthusiasm: «Great idea Pyrrha! Come on Weiss, you'll have to practice sooner or later!» The heiress ran her hands over her face tiredly, then shook her head in defeat: «Alright then...but don't say I didn't warned you»

Team JNPR was in the courtyard behind the school in combat gear: Goodwitch, this thime, wanted none of that and she categorically refused to leave the classroom to Weiss for her training, so they had to make do. Weiss' teammates had gone to a safe distance to be able to watch the show (a Ruby's proposal which was greatly appreciated by the rest of the team), while she was preparing for the summoning. Pyrrha was hopping on the spot to warm up a bit when he felt Jaune's hand on his shoulder: «Pyrrha"

«Yes Jaune?»

«Be honest: did you really want to help Weiss or did you liked the idea of fighting the monsters she told you about?»

Pyrrha laughed nervously: «You got me...»

Jaune tilted his head: «Do you like that video game too?»

Pyrrha nodded, her face as red as a tomato: «Yes...i've been playing it since I was ten...»

Jaune started to respond, but a roar brought them back to reality: in front of them, not too far from Weiss, there was a monster of colossal dimensions. Its skin, albeit semitransparent like all the summons, had a musky and leathery appearance, with some mushrooms barely visible on the sides or on the huge humps that dominated the back of the monster. The small and short front legs were dangling between the powerful hind legs and the large head surrounded by bony horns; but the outstanding feature of this beast was the spherical tail about half the size of the body, also covered in moss and adorned with growths similar to balconies that made the organ look like a hammer. The placid expression on the face crowned it all, the final touch to a hill on two legs with a buffalo's face; Weiss returned to her teammates with a satisfied smile on her face: «This is called Duramboros. It has a peaceful disposition, so I shouldn't have too many problems at-»

Weiss didn't even finished the sentence that the monster raised its huge head to the sky, launching a deafening roar before pointing the four huntsmen in front of him.

Nora immediately took the initiative by starting to fire grenades in the face of the monster while her teammates scattered in order to attack it on several fronts; but this, instead of trying to go after only one target as the team hoped, took a few steps back and then started to pirouette using the massive tail to give himself an ever greater thrust. Jaune tried to throw himself behind the vortex in order to get to the legs, but he was too slow and was taken in full by a wrecking ball of leather and moss that threw him away and could have broken his aura, if Ren had not been quick to catch it on the fly. Nora and Pyrrha opened fire on the beast again, but by now this had all the momentum it needed to make a spectacular jump in the air, make some simple spins and land like a meteorite trying to hit the annoying girl with the grenade launcher which, however, managed to avoid the impact of the tail by throwing herself to the side. The monstrous figure stood still on the ground for a few seconds, probably to catch his breath, and the huntsmen tried to take advantage of it to land some attacks but they were too slow and the monster managed to get up and push them back with large movements of the tail before they could attack him.

Jaune observed the physiognomy of the monster looking for an weak spot, but it is not easy to analyze an animal while it actively tries to kill you: the huntsman was running like a desperate while behind him the monster was charging torwards him with his head down making the impression of a truck, with the rest of the team shot all the bullets in the mags of their weapons against the colossal body. When the horns were now just over a few meters from the boy, he threw himself aside dodging the hit and trying to get safe, while his colossal pursuer shifted his attention to Pyrrha who was hitting him in the face using basically everything that her weapon and semblance could offer, avoiding at the same time the large and dangerous swings of the head.

The monster, after suffering a blow of the shield in the face, lost its temper and made another powerful roar that risked giving the whole team JNPR a chronic otitis; the huntsmen barely had time to recover from the roar that they had to avoid a sequence of tail slams performed without interruption and with surprising rapidity for a beast of that size. After the fifth impact, the monster suddenly turned to Pyrhha and charged with its head down; the girl managed to take advantage of the impact of the blow to end up on one of the smoking humps, but before being able to attack she had to keep strong to avoid falling as the beast launched itself towards Nora using the weight of its own tail. The girl, as soon as she saw the ball of leather and moss thrown towards her, gritted her teeth, clenched the hammer and used it much like a baseball bat, hitting the tail with all the force possible and unbalancing the monster that fell ruinously on its side, risking to crush both the huntress on its back and the one who had sent him upside down; however what could have been a very hard blow turned out to be a golden opportunity, given that both the humps and the monster's head were defenseless and within everyone's reach. Jaune glanced at his two companions: «Pyrrha! Nora! Pomegranade!» The two nodded and put the combined attack into action: Nora jumped on the shield of her partner who lauched her in air, making her fall straight with the hammer on the monster's skull, smashing it and disintegrating the summon instantly.

While the four hunters were catching their breath, the leader of the RWBY team was applauding: «Very good! You've been doing great!». Her teammates, though not showing the same enthusiasm, still had raised faces: «Let's just say I'm glad they didn't get hurt» Blake's tone showed all her relief, while Weiss's face was, strangely, sad: «I couldn't control this one either...» Pyrrha put her weapons down, smiling at the heiress: «It's just a matter of practice. I'm sure you'll be able to fully control these summons before the end of the semester» Ren approached with a small smile on his lips: «Besides, I must say that I wouldn't mind doing it again. It's a great way to improve the combined techniques» he added, giving Jaune an approving look, who could not contain the enthusiasm: «That's great! So when's the next workout?»

The sound of Goodwitch's whip killed everyone's mood instantly: «For next workout, Mister Arc, you will have to ask for the headmaster's permission...because I refuse to leave Miss Schnee another school space to destroy»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, dear RWBY and Monster hunter fans...commissions are open! If you'd like to request a particular matchup just comment it down here and I'll see what I can do!


	3. Freezerburn: Temnoceranophobia.

Team Rwby walked out of the principal's office with great satisfaction and the permission to use Goodwitch's classroom for three hours a week for Weiss’ glyph training. The professor had obviously objected, but Ozpin's tone and the team's promise to fix everything personally had prevailed. Ruby was jumping in euphoria: "I still can't believe the headmaster supported us!" Blake chuckled: “Professor Ozpin likes to be cryptic. Frankly, I expected him to support us" Weiss took her typical I'm-The-Most-Mature-Of-The-Group attire, standing up and trying to look serious: "Try not to forget that we can only use the classroom on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from 6 to 7 in the afternoon, and we have the obligation to put everything in order as soon as we finish" Yang gave her a pat on the back that almost broke it: "Come on, don't always be the sulky one. We are mature girls, there is no need to remind us in that tone. And, admit it, you're excited too!"

"... touchè ..."

It was Sunday when all this happened, and throughout the next day the four girls were unable to think of anything other than training. When 5pm struck, and the afternoon classes were over, the girls ran to their room, got into combat gear as fast as they could, and ran back to Goodwitch's classroom. During this race they bumped into team JNPR (as in, Ruby ran straight into Jaune as he turned the corner) and shouted something about the story of the permit and the time span over their shoulders while running not to start late. The other team unanimously decided to go and watch.

The program this time was a double fight: Ruby tought that it was necessary to improve the synchrony between all team members, avoiding the formation of teams within the team (She said while looking very eloquently at Blake and Yang, who blushed considerably); so for the next training the pairs would be Weiss-Yang and Ruby-Blake. A quick draw decided that day would be the turn of Weiss and Yang, so the two went up to the fighting area while Jnpr team and the remaining girls sat in the stands to watch. Weiss prepared the glyphs while Yang warmed up and loaded her weapon; without telling anyone, Nora brought some popcorn and drinks which she shared before the beginning.

The monster was summoned after a couple of minutes of preparation, and this was the only time in her life that Yang genuinely hated Weiss: in front of them, in fact, there was a huge arthropod very similar to a spider (unfortunately for most of those present), but with four legs instead of eight and covered with a kind of rubbery-looking coat. Eight small eyes studied the surrounding environment, while the head jerked here and there and two small paws rubbed each other; to conclude the horrible sight, on the spider's back there were large crystals that seemed to somehow lose a viscous liquid. Weiss loaded the weapon: "the name of this monster is Nerscylla. Normally its fangs would be poisonous, and its sting could inject a powerful narcotic...but my summons can't do that much" Yang snorted, very unhappy: "Why the disappointed tone?" The other had time to answer with a chuckle that the spider got up on its hind legs screeching and gurgling, aiming at the two huntresses who stood on guard.

Yang sprinted forward without thinking twice, while Weiss moved around the perimeter of the arena to take the monster from the side; finding himself encircled, the spider moved around the perimeter on the opposite side to Weiss, walking sideways not to lose sight of the girls. As soon as it was exactly on the opposite side of Weiss, the monster jumped, shot a web from its mouth hanging from the ceiling, gave itself momentum and launched towards Yang, spreading its legs to be sure to catch her; the girl avoided it by jumping on top of it and hitting it hard, sending it to the ground with a great thud. Weiss sprinted forward to hit it, but the spider was quicker to get up and dodged the lunge by jumping sideways; Yang charged back, but this time the spider got up on its hind legs, making a sting as long as an arm come out of the end of the abdomen and waiting for the girl to get close enough to put it in very unpleasant places. Yang was not surprised, however, and used a shot from Ember Celica to throw herself back and let Weiss climb onto the monster's back to try to break the crystals and expose the real body; this obviously started to jump like a spring to get the heiress off the rump but ironically Weiss found a firm hold in the very crystals she was supposed to break: she had to thank the heavens the summons couldn't secrete poison, otherwise this would have already brought her to the brink of death. Yang, meanwhile, was looking for an opening that would allow her to throw a punch on the ugly, multi-eyed face of the monster, and kept running around the jumping figure not to get caught unprepared; but after a few seconds the spider suddenly became smart and, with one quick movement, managed to remove Weiss from his back (losing a spike in the process) and traumatize Yang by extending the horizontal part of his mouth to the extreme, revealing two slobbering and spiked pincers. The monster tried to slice the huntress with that monstrous mouth, but she avoided the nightmare-inducing organ with a jump and lunged forward hitting the monster hard under the eyes, sending it a few meters away with a sharp gurgle.

Weiss, meanwhile, had got up and was preparing the glyphs set on the fire dust, while Yang decided to keep her distance by starting to fire as many shots as possible hoping that the spider would remain stunned for a few seconds; but this betrayed her expectations by jumping high and using a web to immobilize Weiss. Yang sprinted towards her to help her, but the monster started spinning with the web trying to catch her: Yang thought for a moment that she was dealing with a bunch of moving pendulums, but returned to reality when the spider let go of the web to try to crash into her head. Yang got out of its way and sprinted as fast as she could to help Weiss, freeing her with a well-placed fist; as soon as she was released, she created the glyphs of fire and started raining flames on the monster, making it screech with pain and anger. Weiss nodded to Yang, who understood immediantly and nodded with a grin: she jumped up with the help of Ember Celica, then descended to hit hard the ice layer created by her partner, covering the whole area in a thick blanket of fog.

The Nerscylla remained where it was, turning on himself expecting an attack: the fog had disoriented it, and its instinct of self-preservation told it to stay still not to risk being attacked from behind. The only result, however, was to make it a big target that Yang was more than happy to hit with her rockets while remaining hidden in the fog; when hit, the monster spat a web to try to catch the huntress, but she was smart enough not to stand still as she fired, constantly moving in circles aided by Weiss's glyphs. She, meanwhile, was approaching the monster as silently as she could, moving in a zig-zag way to be more difficult to intercept: with a jump she was back on its back, and this time she immediately started to tear the mantle rubbery away from the body. The monster began to shake but for every movement it made, Yang was ready to send it back with a blast of rockets. When the fog cleared, the spectators could clearly see the monster now devoid of any cover, with a smooth body and a throbbing abdomen (Pyrrha had to hold back the urge to puke); one of the pedipalps was gone, the web was starting to twist around the spider's mouth and the sting was starting to leak from all the blows taken. The monster pulled out again, albeit with some difficulty caused by the web, the long jaws and sprinted forward as fast as it could, looking like a combine on legs; but Weiss and Yang avoided the charge, the first slipping under the monster's belly and the other jumping in the air above him. It was a matter of seconds: the spider's body was hit hard from two fronts, crushed and perforated, reducing the evocation to a mass of white aura dust.

The "Audience" in the stands cheered, with Nora and Ruby in particular acting as if they were in the stadium. Weiss and Yang stepped down of the fighting area panting, taking the bottles of water that theirteammates were offering them: "Yang, you were awesome!" Ruby jumped like a child in front of her idol "That Freezerburn was perfect!" Yang flexed with a proud look on her face: "Hey, you're talking to the Great Yang!" Pyrrha bumped Weiss on the shoulder: “This time you really chose a horrible monster. When I saw him I almost fainted"

Nora looked at her mischeviously: " Is someone afraid of spiders?"

Pyrrha's face became the same color as her hair: “N-no! I mean...maybe..."

Yang nudged Jaune with the elbow: "Take notes, Lover Boy! The next time you have a spider in your room, you know what to do! " The boy opened his mouth to reply, but Goodwitch entered at that very moment to regain control of the classroom, sending everyone to their rooms to study for the next week's test.

Don't worry tho, Jaune did indeed took notes


	4. Ladybug: Topple the Monarch

"Ruby! Call back your beast right away! " The "beast" in question, Ruby and Yang's black and white corgi, was watching Blake climb onto her bunk bed and try to convince the two sisters to send him away, albeit with little success. "Blake, Zwei won't eat you." Ruby replied, nomming a cookie, "And despite what you may think, he's not plotting to destroy you, so you could let him get close to you." Blake's hair swelled as she looked at the dog, making Yang chuckle: "And you get mad when we tell you act like a cat!" The faunus shot her a dirty look: "Yang, this is serious. He was trying to get on top of me and bite my neck." Ruby replied, "All dogs cling to people's legs when they like them. And then again, Zwei is so small that he always ends up falling to the ground! " The corgi quickly demonstrated this by trying to climb onto Weiss's bed and fall to the ground like a pin. She distracted herself from her notebook for a moment to watch the scene: “Blake, you have to get over this. You're eighteen, you're almost an adult "Blake seemed to hiss for a moment (like a cat): "You make it easy! But I'd like to see you, with this treacherous beast at your heels! " Weiss smiled defiantly and called Zwei clapping her legs with her hands; as was to be expected, the little dog ran towards her panting and made no fuss when she lifted him and placed him on her lap, starting to cuddle him. Blake stared at her like she was expecting the dog to bite her hand off at any moment. Yang sat up: "I never thought i'd ever say this, but Weiss is right. With all the time Zwei stayed with us, you should have gotten used to it. " Blake flattened her ears against her head: “Yang, listen carefully. That thing wants me dead, dead I tell you, and there is nothing that can convince me of its presumed innocence "

Sadly, while arguing with Yang and Ruby, Blake didn't see Weiss's gremlin smile spread across her face. " _Nothing, you say?_ "

Wednesday came, and the girls headed to the Goodwitch's classroom for their usual training hour. As agreed, Ruby and Blake took to the stage weapons in hand as Weiss prepared to summon. This time they had no spectators, as JNPR was stuck in the library studying for an exam. As Blake did a few hops on the spot she noticed that Weiss was chuckling under her breath and was starting to suspect that she was going to come up with something that wouldn't let them sleep at night. Yang, from the stands, kept the scroll ready to take pictures (actually she wanted to record the whole thing, but Weiss was categorically against it)

The heiress knelt down and planted the rapier on the ground; a huge glyph appeared before her and, with a sound somewhere between a bark and a snarl, a proudly bearing quadrupedal monster emerged from it. Armored plates covered the mighty forelegs and formed two lines that ran down the back to the tail. The bristly fur on its back and chest emitted sparks of static electricity while, on the other side, the tail beated on the ground like a limb. Blake's eyes locked on the evocation face; pointed and thorny, with two armored ears on either side of the head and two horns reaching forward like a helmet. The faunus observed for a few seconds the anatomy of the monster, the legs, the tail, the nose...

A wolf.

Weiss summoned a ten-meter armored wolf.

The thinking part of Blake's brain froze as soon as the realization came, leaving only the "fight, flee, freeze" instinct. On the other hand, the other girls were admiring the monster who, strangely, did not seem to calculate them. Weiss smiled as she looked at the others: “Well Blake, it's time to overcome your fears. This is a Zinogre, a fanged beast capable of charging itself with electricity through particular insects "Blake turned pale as a sheet of paper:" Able of WHAT through WHAT ?! " Weiss gave her a mischevious angel's smile before trotting off the stage: "Have fun!~"

The monster stared down at the two girls with indifferent superiority, while they put themselves (one more one less) on their guard. Ruby, being the impulsive she was, immediately charged at the head of the monster which, for its part, avoided the scythe blow with a backward jump and then charged towards the attacker with a jump. Ruby dodged with her semblance as the monster shifted its attention to Blake: she could barely stay still as the wolf stared down at her. The faunus was motionless in front of the monster which, so focused the new prey, did not see the girl in red jump on its back with an amazon's scream; Ruby prepared to fire point-blank shots in the back of the head, but the wolf began to leap and run as if it had fleas forcing the huntress to cling to the armor. Blake, taken by surprise by the monster's reaction, was pervaded by the kind of fury that only terror can give and threw herself headfirst torward the beast, hitting the legs with a barrage of slashes and thrusts. Under that ferocious offensive, the Zinogre shrugged off Ruby and flipped back, knocking Blake out with his tail; after that it began to howl as small white particles like fireflies clustered on its back with crackles of electricity. Ruby started shooting in the monster's face as Blake approached with unsheathed blades, but the beast stopped howling and hit the girl with a sideflip worthy of a breakdancer.

Ruby caught her partner in the air, leaving herself exposed to a ball of insects and electricity that came flying towards her and caught her at the side, making her lose her grip on the weapon. The monster returned to the offensive with a series of violent paws that would have turned the huntress into a pancake if they had hit the mark; Ruby activated the semblance to put distance between her and the monster, taking the fallen weapon and taking advantage of the moment of breath to reload it. Blake, meanwhile, had reconfigured Gambol Shroud into a sickle and was using the ribbon tied to the blade handle to attack from a distance while the wolf, apparently smarter than all team CRDL put together, dodged and attacked with movements and timing worthy of professor Goodwitch's lessons. Ruby jumped back into action trying to hit the monster's tail, which was made difficult by the fact that it moved in all directions following the beast's leaps; suddenly this made a quick backflip crashing its tail to the ground a millimeter from Ruby, then followed by a 180 and a paw aimed at the girl's head. Blake, reconfiguring the weapon in the pair of swords, hit the monster's muzzle with a barrage of cuts that managed to break one of the horns, interrupting the attack and ripping a pained whimper off the beast.

The wolf jumped back and began to howl again, building electricity on its back; The two huntresses sprinted forward ready to attack but were blocked by strands of lightning that struck the ground in front of the monster. Blake, who was already frightened, turned pale as a ghost: the summoning sizzled with electricity, his back plates and horns now raised, his fur upright where swarms of small insects could be seen, and an equally superb and murderous look on its face. Ruby, seeing "DANGER" written all over the monster, stepped back using the semblance and started shooting at a safe distance; the faunus, on the other hand, could not avoid a low headbutt that threw it into the air. The monster turned its attention to the sniper by throwing four clouds of electric bugs at her, which she dodged by sprinting forward and reconfiguring Crescent Rose as a scythe in preparation for close combat. At the first swing of the weapon, the monster dodged with a backward jump, then jumped on top of Ruby landing on his back with a violent electrical explosion; the huntress managed to avoid the impact with her semblance, but her speed was not enough to save her from a lightning that caught her blocking her run and making her smash to the ground. Blake, standing behind the monster, couldn't even find the strength to raise his swords and was trembling like a leaf; as soon as he turned to look at her she curled down on the ground covering the head with her arms.

In the stands, meanwhile, Yang and Weiss watched the fight with bated breath. The blonde, after seeing her sister struck by the bolt, turned to her friend: "Weiss, I think you should call that thing back" The other smiled: "Have a little faith, Yang"

“But do you see how hard it's beating them? Not to mention that it's really bad taste to have Blake face a wolf "

Weiss leaned over to look better: "Look what happens instead of complaining"

Yang looked back at the fight: the Zinogre and Blake were now locked in a swift and violent fight, the faunus' eyes glimmering with fury. Suddenly the monster made a screwed jump and threw a paw towards the girl, who was caught in full...only to disappear after a split second. Yang heaved a sigh of relief, but her breath stopped immediately: on the flanks of the monster two Blakes had managed to simultaneously hit the head with the sharp sheath, breaking the second horn as well. Immediately after the impact, one of the two Blakes disappeared while the other jumped back to help Ruby; the team leader stood shakily with the help of Crescent Rose and her partner. The monster, now definitively angry, made a deafening howl before charging with all the strength available to the two hunters who, after a glance, moved to the sides of the monster and then began to hit it with sliding dashes impossible to avoid or block. With a warrior's scream, the two huntresses sprinted towards the monster's neck, trapping him between the blades of their weapons and finally separating it from the head.

Three hours after the fight ended, Blake still refused to speak to Weiss. The leader, holding the ice pack on her head, giggled: “Come on Blake! It wasn't that bad! " The faunus gave her the worst look she had in store for her: "I'm sorry ?! That monster maniac has unleashed against us a ten-meter bloodthirsty electric wolf! How can you say _it wasn't bad_ ?! " Ruby smiled: "Look at the positives: you managed to evolve your Semblance..." Yang cut off her sister: "Hey, you haven't told us how it works yet! What are you waiting for?" Blake sighed, but replied: "It's just a theory...but from what I managed to understand, when i create an afterimage I can also create a shadow puppet, a clone of myself identical in everything and that moves like a reflection of me." Yang's eyes widened:" This. is. SO. COOL!!" Blake blushed slightly, while Ruby resumed talking: "As I was saying ... you managed to both evolve your semblance and overcome your fear of Zwei!" The faunus made an annoyed face while, from behind the book she held in hand, said little dog was sleeping peacefully on her legs. Weiss gave her gremlin giggle: "I guess after a Zinogre, every dog on Remnant's face is adorable right?" Blake, in response, threw a pillow in her face amidst the laughter of her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, with MH Rise just around the corner, it seems the perfect moment to remind you that I take commissions on this project! If you want to see some specific fights, just ask in the comments.


End file.
